


Alois Loves Glow Sticks

by Frances (ShhOnlyErisol)



Category: KuroShi, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot, Shota, Talking, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, What Have I Done, intensifies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShhOnlyErisol/pseuds/Frances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois really loves glowsticks, Who doesn't?  </p><p>Probably Claude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alois Loves Glow Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> ('-') please excuse my terrible punctuation...... And terrible fanfic, this is my first published.  
> Facebook: http://papahanji.fb.com  
> Name: Alois Zoë (HoneyAlois)

Alois sat on Claude's lap and began to rabidly talk about his love for glow sticks. "Claude! Do you understand how great glow sticks are? I don't think you do. They.light.up they're sticks of light that glow in the dark! -have you ever held one, Claude? it's simply amazing especially at night time, sometimes I stay up late-" Claude covered Alois's mouth and patted his head. "Your highness, Please stop talking. I understand that you enjoy glow sticks very mu-" Alois grabbed claude's hand and licked it. "Alrighty then." He moved his hand and proceeded to wipe it on a nearby cloth "please continue"

"I Will!" Alois shouted

"Do as you please"

"Shut up Claude."

"Mhm"

"Yeah, okay so glow sticks. I just need alot of glow sticks."

"Mhhhhm" Claude nodded.

"Uhm, say something. Sheesh, Claude. I'm talking to you."

"I'm aware, your highness, but you're becoming rather annoying and it's late."

"Fuck you! No it's not. I can stay up as late as I want, I'm Alois fucking Trancy. "

"And Alois "fucking" Trancy has a schedule he is required to follow.. goodnight, your highness." Claude patted Alois's head, set him in the bed and blew out the candles, as he was leaving the Boy grabbed for his arm. "Is something wrong?"

There was a moment of silence before Alois spoke. His voice shaken with fear yet as soft as a young childs. "C-Claude, stay here with me till I fall asleep...." Claude blushed a light shade of pink, the corners of his lips crept into a smile. Alois is too damn cute, he'll admit that. "As you wish, your highness. Sleep well."

The young blond quickly fell into a heavy slumber. Claude sighed and did the most abnormal thing on this planet. He leaned down and kissed Alois on the nose before walking out. appalled by his actions, he quickly shook the memory of doing that away. How queer of him.

**Author's Note:**

> ((THIS IS FROM THE LACK OF RPS I SUFFER WITH HAHA.


End file.
